underneath starry skies
by GoldSilver02
Summary: They're driving past the Welcome to Rosewood sign when she grabs one of his hands and holds on to it tightly. Spencer/Toby.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did but then it would probably center around Spencer and Toby so…yeah, I've got nothing. _

_Pairing: Spencer/Toby…because we all want to see them run away together. _

_Summary: They're driving past the Welcome to Rosewood sign when she grabs one of his hands and holds on to it tightly. _

_Warning: Will contain language and in later chapters adult situations but none too graphic this will PG-13. _

_Author's note: First Pretty Little Liars story so let me know what you all think. I love reviews, just no flames. The thing I'm worried about the most is keeping them in character and I would love suggestions, I may just incorporate them. Also, any funny random sayings, who knows? They may just pop up in the story! So, I hope you all enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

underneath starry skies

prologue

* * *

She had promised herself that she wouldn't run away ever again. She honestly thought that she'd never have to. Then Alison died and _A_ appeared and her life (their lives) went to shit ever since. She doesn't think they should have to deal with this. She wants to go back to the beginning and not be friends with Alison. God, she regrets the day she became friends with her because Aly was so…mean. And honestly? When someone's dead, they're dead. As in non-existent, as in gone forever, as in _move the fuck on_.

She's staring at her phone and a million things race through her head. She's older now, not too much wiser but older nonetheless. She knows that running shouldn't be an option and it wasn't until Ian (she sincerely hopes he rots in hell) mentioned it.

Actually, that's a lie. She did think about it, fleetingly but the thought was there and has since come to the forefront of her very jumbled mind.

She's not really thinking when she snatches her phone and dials a number that has become familiar to her.

Her breath hitches when the person picks up. " I can't do this anymore." She admits quietly. "I can't be in the same house, this town, anything. I just…can't."

The other line is silent but when he starts speaking she breathes a sigh of relief…finally.

* * *

It takes a couple of days and she manages to do everything discreetly, at least she thinks she does. Emily keeps looking at her funny, Aria gives her, her favorite necklace on the claim that she doesn't want it anymore and Hanna hugs her longer than necessary. She doesn't know how they know but they do and she's grateful that they don't mention anything.

She waits impatiently the night she runs away. She can hear her parents shut the door to their room and she waits another hour before she opens her window. She's got it all planned. Her bags are hidden in a little alcove next to her house and with ease; she climbs down and reaches the grass. She lets out a small exhilarated laugh and looks up at her house. If she were a better daughter, she would feel guilty. Except she's not so she doesn't.

She's the first one at their designated meeting spot and it's then that she really starts thinking. Is he going to show up? Is this smart? Should she call the whole thing off? Doubt starts to creep in when two headlights practically blind her. It's an old car that has definitely seen better days.

"Where did you get this?" She asks him.

He gets out of the car and shrugs. "I know a guy." He looks at her and looks at the road. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Toby," she starts, "_I_ need to do this yes, but I don't want to drag you-"

"Don't." He interrupts. "You go. I go. Spencer…I don't want to be here if you're not."

She almost cries. "Good, because I don't want to do this alone."

He smiles, grabs her bag and goes to put them in the back of the car.

She's about to get into the passenger seat when her phone vibrates.

_And away she goes. U need this. Don't worry I'll be here when u get back_. _**A**_

She hopes this means _A_ is giving her a way out because it's the least this bitch can do after everything. She glances at her phone one more time and slams it against the pavement and watches as it smashes into pieces.

Toby is standing by the driver's side and smirks, hair falling into his eyes. "Feel better?"

"I will soon." She answers honestly as she gets into the car and shuts the door.

They're driving past the _Welcome to Rosewood_ sign when she grabs one of his hands and holds on to it tightly. He squeezes back and gives her a reassuring smile. She smiles back and leans against the seat and watches the black sky littered with bright yellow stars, leading their future path away from their pasts.

* * *

_So…what did you all think? Reviews are very much appreciated! _

_Thanks!_

_Bex_

_P.S. I apologize for any spelling mistakes, they are mine and mine alone and I hope I don't offend anyone with them. _


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did but then it would probably center around Spencer and Toby so…yeah, I've got nothing. _

_Pairing: Spencer/Toby…because we all want to see them run away together. _

_Summary: They're driving past the Welcome to Rosewood sign when she grabs one of his hands and holds on to it tightly. _

_Warning: Will contain language and in later chapters adult situations but none too graphic this will PG-13. _

_Author's note: First Pretty Little Liars story so let me know what you all think. I love reviews, just no flames. The thing I'm worried about the most is keeping them in character and I would love suggestions, I may just incorporate them. Also, any funny random sayings, who knows? They may just pop up in the story! So, I hope you all enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Underneath starry skies

Chapter 1

* * *

She doesn't know she's sleeping until Toby gently shakes her awake. She wakes with a jolt and she thinks she manages a sleepy smile at him. She rubs her eyes, yawns and looks at her surroundings. They're parked outside a moderately nice looking motel and then she glances at the time. It's only then she realizes the sun is high in the bright blue sky. "Where are we?" She wonders.

"Nine hours outside Rosewood." Toby informs her. "I would keep going but my eyes were closing on their own and I'm pretty sure you'd want a comfortable bed."

"Yeah, no, of course." She stumbles over her words. "Why didn't you wake me up? I could have taken over or something."

He shrugs, as if driving for _nine hours_ is _nothing._ "You looked peaceful."

It's the first time she can actually remember someone putting her first and she thinks she could love Toby for just that reason alone.

* * *

"We're in room 409." He says as he leads the way.

She's lagging behind him, her two duffle bags in each hand. "You already got a room?"

He nods. "Well, you were still sleeping so I figured why not?" He turns his head and glances at her. "I locked the car doors in case you're afraid someone would have stolen you."

She narrows her eyes playfully and sticks her tongue out at him. She stops behind him as he fumbles with the key before successfully opening the door to their room. When she walks in, she squints against the fluorescent lights and stares at the bed. Bed. As in singular. "Single bed?"

"It was this or the honeymoon suite and apparently that's heart-shaped." He shuffles his feet. "I'll sleep on the chair."

Spencer scoffs. "Don't be ridiculous. We've slept in the same bed before." She turns her head so he doesn't see her blush. As if she can forget that night. The subsequent morning and how…good it felt to be close to him, close enough to radiate in his warmth.

* * *

She wakes up a few hours later because her stomach starts grumbling. She slips on her sneakers, grabs a twenty and glances at Toby. She contemplates leaving him a note, in case he wakes up to her, his keys and car gone. The rational side of her says she doesn't have to, that he's smart; he'll know that she's not _really _gone but the side she listens to the most, her _Spencer_ side leaves him a note anyways.

_Went to get food. Be back soon. _

_Spencer_

She almost writes _love_ or _xoxo,_ but she doesn't because he knows her better than silly little sign offs.

The fast food place is down the street and she starts wondering what he'd like. She reaches the counter and looks at the guy behind the register. He looks to be their age. "What does a teenage boy who hasn't eaten for around twelve hours eat?"

The guy lights up and tells her what he would eat. Spencer orders that and gets a salad for herself. And fries, because she really wants fries.

When she gets back to the motel Toby has his eyes close. He opens them when she shuts the door. She winces, apologizes and holds up the bag of food as surrender.

He chuckles and holds up her note.

* * *

After they eat, Toby turns on the television and they're watching some movie in black and white. They're lying on their backs and Toby closes his eyes. Spencer pretends not to stare at him. She takes the silence as her excuse to think. She wonders if her parents realize she's gone and if they have, do they even care? She wonders how Emily, Aria and Hanna are doing and she hopes that her disappearance hasn't caused too much trouble for them.

She wonders about the police and what they must think of her now. Oddly, she thinks about Alex and how he's doing. He'd probably laugh at her if he saw her now and make some crack about her family. She hopes that he's happy because for once, in this moderately nice motel room, with the old black and white movie and Toby resting beside her, she feels happy. She thinks that she could be happy in motel rooms with Toby for as long as possible.

She shifts when Toby's fingers graze her hand. His eyes are open, an arm thrown over his head. She turns over on her side and blatantly stares at him.

"Do you have any idea where you want to go?" He asks her quietly, as if they're sharing a secret.

"No." She admits, her voice is just above a whisper. "I never really thought that far."

He turns his head to look at her. "What do you think about California?"

"I like it." She replies softly. "I really like it."

And she does. She snuggles deeper into Toby's side and he wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her towards him. She likes the idea of taking off her shoes and walking into the ocean. She likes the idea of big cities with vibrant places and vibrant people. She likes that it's far enough away from Rosewood and everything that haunts her there.

"Toby." She says quietly.

"Mhmm?"

There's so much she wants to say, so much that she wants to admit but she can't bring herself to say the words. "I'm glad you're here with me."

He kisses her forehead and presses his forehead against hers. "I'm glad to be here with you too."

They fall asleep like this, forehead against forehead, and she knows that despite everyone saying the contrary, this is the smartest decision she has ever made.

* * *

_OMG. You guys are amazing you know that? I hope that you all liked this installment. So, I couldn't for the life of me remember where they said Rosewood actually is and for some reason I'm thinking somewhere along the East Coast because it just reminds of the East Coast so I decided that they will make their way to California! Hahaha. I have it all planned out in my mind and hopefully you all like it! Thank you all so much for your reviews!_

_Now…onto my reviewers:_

**Laura**_- Thank you! I always felt that Toby wouldn't have been so cold or lonely if he had someone with him and Spencer? Well, she just need to forgo the Tuna sandwiches. Hahaha. I'm glad that you liked it and I'm glad that you liked my characterizations of them. It's so hard to keep them both in character so I'm really happy that you liked them. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this update!_

**.dreamers**_- Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter. There's not so much suspense in this one. I didn't even know I was capable of writing suspense! It's good to know that I can! Thanks again for the review and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!_

**Biana Delacroix**_- I love Spencer! I know that the show spends a lot of time on Aria and Ezra and Hanna and her various boys and Emily and Maya/Paige but Spencer is so interesting probably because they don't dwell on her as much as they do the others but yeah, definitely the most interesting one in the show. YAY! I'm happy that you like the characterization. I think I would run away with Toby any day. Hahaha. Thanks again and hope you've enjoyed!_

**Ankaz123**_- Thanks so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Suzy**_- Thanks! I hope to write them on the run! Hahah. It's more going to be in the car, various motels and definitely some little pit stops. Hope you liked this chapter!_

**Ellie**_- Thank you so much! I love Spencer too. I think she's a lot more grounded than the rest of the girls. Not that I don't love them, I do, they all have characteristics that I love but Spencer is by far my favorite too! As soon as he said that she should call him I was like "oh a story! Awesome!" so I am so glad that you like it so far. I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter and thanks so much for the review!_

**EvilEmmaEvans**_- Great minds think alike! Hahaha. I will definitely read your story as soon as I can. Spencer/Toby is my favorite couple. I just…they're awesome. I squeal like a little school girl when they're on screen and really let's be honest, it's mostly when I see Toby, lol! Thanks so much with the review and I hope that you've enjoyed this update and good luck with your story!_

**Csb-lionlamb**_- Thank you so much! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and thanks again for the review!_

**Preppy-Pink-Princess**_- Here's more! Lol. Thanks so much! I hope that you've enjoyed this update and thanks again for the review!_

**Pagan-Angel13**_- Thank you so much! I'm really glad that you liked the characterization and I'm super happy that you liked the hidden stuff that was going on between them. I feel with Spencer and Toby it's always between the lines and always with the glances and all that, so I'm glad that you liked their body language and the things that weren't said. Thanks so much for the review and I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter!_

_Thank you all so much. You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me! I apologize if I missed anyone, if I did, let me know ad I'll hit myself for you! _

_Thanks again and like always reviews are great appreciated!_

_Much love!_

_Bex_

_P.S. I apologize for any spelling mistakes, they are mine and mine alone and I hope I don't offend anyone with them. _


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did but then it would probably center around Spencer and Toby so…yeah, I've got nothing. _

_Pairing: Spencer/Toby…because we all want to see them run away together. _

_Summary: They're driving past the Welcome to Rosewood sign when she grabs one of his hands and holds on to it tightly. _

_Warning: Will contain language and in later chapters adult situations but none too graphic this will PG-13. _

_Author's note: First Pretty Little Liars story so let me know what you all think. I love reviews, just no flames. The thing I'm worried about the most is keeping them in character and I would love suggestions, I may just incorporate them. Also, any funny random sayings, who knows? They may just pop up in the story! So, I hope you all enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Underneath starry skies

Chapter 2

* * *

"Have you thought of Rosewood?" Spencer asks Toby.

It's ten o'clock at night and they're on the highway, They've come to the decision that they rest during the day and drive all night. It makes sense to Spencer. At night, there's less traffic, less distractions and she's excited, _so excited_, to get to California.

"Since we left?" At Spencer's nod, Toby shrugs. "I guess. I don't know. Sometimes. Have you?"

She nods. "Yeah. Sometimes I just…I think about the girls and how they're coping and my parents and if they care and I just…sometimes it hits me, that I'm not there anymore."

"Is that a good thing?"

"It's a great thing. I've never felt so…free. It's like a burden is gone. Does that even make sense?"

He nods slowly. "Yeah. Yeah, I think I do understand."

They fall silent after that. Her relationship with Toby is different than a lot of relationships. She doesn't need to be in constant contact with him. She doesn't have to see him everyday. She doesn't have to call him every hour. She loves that they feel comfortable enough with each other to fall into silence that isn't awkward. She loves the sideway glances and soft lingering touches.

She likes to think that her relationship with Toby is a little more mature, a little more intense than regular high school relationships.

And then she remembers that they're not _really_ in a relationship. They're just two friends who have a lot in common. But it's Toby and if that's all they're meant to be, she'll take it, because Spencer can't lose him. She won't.

She's selfish enough to admit that.

* * *

It's going to take a while to California. She knows that. Toby knows that. They've stopped at another motel. She's almost positive they're at least three states away from Rosewood and the thought makes her heart pound. It makes her stomach flutter and she can't help but smile.

Toby's out grabbing some food amongst other things and Spencer thinks it's about time she takes a shower. The bathroom isn't as scary as she thought it would be and she wonders why she takes movies so seriously. She laughs to herself as she adjusts the water and allows the hot water to beat down her body.

Her feelings for Toby are increasing. She can't help that. It's not like they weren't there before. Everything was there, everything led up to the kiss and Spencer can't help but kind of want more. She's not the pushy type and she knows that Toby is _maybe, kind of, probably_ vulnerable (for the lack of a better word), so she settles for keeping her distance because he means more to her than that.

She runs a hand over her face and turns off the water. She grabs a towel and wraps it around her body. She opens the bathroom door and squeals. She pulls the door towards her and hides behind it. She pokes her head around it. "Hi."

Toby has two plastic bags in his hand. One is obviously food, she can smell it from the bathroom and the other one has what looks to be snacks and bottles of water. He raises his eyebrows and turns around. "Sorry." He mumbles.

"That was quick."

"I was gone for like forty-five minutes."

Spencer laughs because it's all she can do and soon Toby joins her.

Because they're just like that. They can move on from awkward situations and laugh about it.

* * *

They're sprawled on the bed (it's assumed that they want a single bed and neither one of them object to it), Spencer is eating a salad and Toby is chewing a burger. A map is laid out before them and Toby takes a pen and marks the places they've been and how long they have to go.

"We can get to California in about two days if we keep going at the pace we've been going at." He tells her.

She nods, swallows and takes a drink of water. "Seriously?"

He nods, "yeah."

"Okay."

* * *

The blinds are closed and the lights are turned off. She's lying next to Toby and she can hear him breathe softly. She wants to sleep. The bed is comfortable enough but she can't because her mind is racing a mile a minute.

This running away is the first impulsive thing she's ever done. This is the first thing she's done where she hasn't weighed the pros and cons, where she hasn't thought of the consequences. All she knew was that she needed to get out of Rosewood and she took Toby with her.

And now all she can think about is what they're going to do when they get to California. How long are they staying there? Where are they going to stay? Are they going to live out of a motel? Are they going to rent an apartment? Are they going to sleep out of their car? Are they going to get jobs? What about school? They've missed enough already.

Not to mention the girls and the problem that won't seem to go away. _A _has been haunting them since Alison's death. She knows that running away is temporary and the rational side tells her that they'll be found and when they are, she'll probably be thrown in jail and chances are Toby will be too.

Her heart constricts. She can handle jail (well, no, she really can't, but she'll pretend she can) but the last thing she ever wanted to do was get Toby into more trouble. It's her fault (their fault) that he got into trouble in the first place.

"Stop thinking." Toby mumbles.

She leans her head upwards and frowns at him. "What?"

He yawns, "you're thinking too loud." He opens his eyes, "Spencer, stop worrying."

"Yeah, but-"

"Spencer." Toby interrupts her, "it's going to be okay. We'll figure it out."

She's silent. "We'll figure it out."

In the end, they always do.

* * *

_Rosewood_

Veronica Hastings knows all about the _Girl Code_. She went to high school, she went to college, and she had her core group of friends. She knows all about lying to protect the people who have practically become family. She knows about defending them until the breath is taken from her body. She knows it all because she lived it.

She's sitting at the kitchen island drumming her fingers against the marble. She didn't think much about Spencer not being in her room. She assumed that she spent the night at one of the girls' houses. Then she got the call from school and that stupid auto-machine told her that Spencer missed class…all of them. She calls the girls' houses and their parents all said the same; Spencer didn't spend the night.

She's called Spencer twenty times and she hasn't picked up. It's only then that she takes a closer look at the room. She realizes a few things missing; her jewelry and a few books are the first thing she notices. And when she opens her drawers, they're empty. Her heart plummets to her stomach and she feels the blood leave her body.

Her daughter, her youngest daughter, ran away.

_Fuck. _

"Mom?" Melissa says hesitantly, "the girls are here."

She looks up and sees Aria, Hanna and Emily. She's known them for a long time. Of course she has, they've been through everything with Spencer and if anyone knows anything about where her daughter went, it's these three girls.

"My daughter has decided to run away. Her clothes and jewelry are gone. She won't answer her phone and I suspect that you all know where she is."

It's Hanna who answers first. "Mrs. Hastings, we honestly have no idea. We tried calling her and she wouldn't answer, so we figured that she just needed space."

"Do you honestly expect us to believe you?" Melissa asks.

Hanna whips her head around to face Melissa. "I _honestly_ don't expect anything from you Melissa."

"Aria?" Veronica questions.

Aria shakes her head, "I swear Spencer never mentioned anything. We didn't even know something was wrong. I mean, are you sure she ran away and isn't just like…hanging out somewhere?"

Veronica sighs. "She's gone." She glances at Emily. Out of all girls she knows that Emily and Spencer are closest. "Emily, if you know anything…"

"I don't. I swear I don't. I am so sorry Mrs. Hastings."

"My husband and Ian are out trying to look for her, trying to see if anyone saw her." She glances at the three girls. "Are you sure you three know nothing? This isn't like when she was seven, she could be hurt, I have no idea where she is so anything at all is helpful."

"You know about when she was seven?" Emily asks aloud, eyes wide.

Veronica frowns. "Of course I know about that. A friend was at the movies when Spencer came walked in. I had her keep an eye on her."

"Mrs. Hastings, like we said, we know nothing. We're so sorry."

The front door opens and she can hear the heavy footsteps of her husband and Ian. Her husband looks weary and in his hand is mutilated piece of metal. He places it on the counter. "Spencer's phone."

Veronica lets out a humorless laugh. "At least we know why she's not answering."

"That's not all," Ian pipes, "I asked around, turns out Toby Cavanaugh is gone too."

"You don't think she'd be stupid enough…" Melissa trails off. "Doesn't she realize how this is going to look?"

If Veronica had the energy, she'd burst into tears, but she doesn't. Instead, she trades a look with her husband, and she can see the same thing reflect in his eyes.

_Somehow, somewhere along the lines, they failed as parents. _

_

* * *

_

"Spencer is in _so_ much trouble when she gets home." Aria mutters as they quickly walk away from the Hastings house.

"Definitely don't want to be in her shoes." Emily agrees.

Hanna fumes. "Did you hear Melissa? The first thing she says is how this is going to look. Yeah, well how's it going to look when it comes out that you've married a murderer _and_ a pervert?"

"Forget Melissa," Emily says, "what about Spencer? I mean, we don't where she is, where she's going, or even how she's doing. I don't know about you two, but I'm sort of freaking out here."

Aria opens her mouth to reply when she feels her phone vibrate. Emily and Hanna simultaneously reach for theirs when they feel them vibrate as well.

_Looks aren't everything. Spencer is happy. Remember how it feels to be happy?_ **A**

The three girls look at each other and then their phones. "Is _A_…helping Spencer?" Aria whispers.

Hanna shrugs and continues walking. "It's the least she can do. Actually, a more important question, just what is going on between Spencer and Toby? I mean, I guess he's hot in a total wrongly accused emo type of way."

Aria and Emily look at each other, and then look at Hanna and laugh.

"What? It's a serious question!"

* * *

_I don't like this chapter but it was necessary. So, I've decided that this is going to be a short story. There's not going to be too many chapters after this one. The next chapter, just to warn you all will involve a natural landmark and a major city. Hahaha. I think it'll probably be maximum six chapters. I know, I know, seems impossible but I can do it and I can especially do it with your support. _

_YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! Seriously, you guys make my heart soar and I love you all so much. Your support means a lot to me._

_Onto my wonderful reviewers:_

**EvilEmmaEvans**_- Oh good! I thought it was just me. Well, when we ship a couple, we ship hard, which makes for fantastic stories is what I always say! Hahah, thank you so much for your review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's more of a filler but yeah…thanks again for your review! OH! I meant to leave you a review and I will soon, I really like your story! I'll leave you an in-depth review soon! Keep up the fantastic work!_

**Laura**_- There's something about them that screams California right? Ahaha, I do have a little something in mind and I'm not sure whether to put it up as an epilogue or a separate one-shot but we'll see when I finish writing this story. It's so hard to restrain from pushing them headlong into the plunge but I like the idea of a slow relationship especially with Spencer and Toby and because they've been through so much already. Thank you so much for your review and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!_

**PSwayer22**_- AH! Thank you so much for the review and for the clarification! Thanks again for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

**.dreamers**_- Oh! That's awesome! Yay! Another Spencer/Toby story that I can read! I'm so excited! Thank you so much for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

**Ankaz123**_- Well…how do you like it? I was thinking about it and then I read your review and I knew I had to put it in. I like the switching pov's and the different sort shifts in places so, yeah, I hope you enjoyed it! Of course! I firmly believe that if people take the time to review my stories, I take the time to reply because you have all put thought into what to say in response to my update and this is my way of showing that I care so much! Thank you so much for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

**Csb-lionlamb**_- I love California! And I live in Canada! Hahaha, seriously, California just seems so…them. Hahaha, thanks so much for the review and I hope you enjoyed this update!_

**Preppy-Pink-Princess**_- I'm so glad that you like it! She would be awkward buying food, lol! I'm super glad that you enjoyed the last chapter and I really hope that you enjoyed this one. Thanks so much for the review!_

**Pagan-Angel13**_- I figure because these girls have been her best friends and even though she had to leave for her own sanity, she loves them and worries for them like any good friend would. So, I wanted to convey that and thank you so much! You have no idea how much that means to me to hear you say that! I sincerely hope that you enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much for the review!_

**Sparksfly16**_- Hi! Oh, awesome! Thank you so much! I hope that you enjoyed this update and thanks again for the review!_

**Ray08**_- Oh, wow! Thank you so much! I'm glad that you're enjoying the interaction between Spencer and Toby! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and thanks again for the review!_

_You all are so amazing. I cannot even begin to tell you all how much your reviews mean to me. Thank you all so much. _

_Much love, _

_Bex_

_P.S. Any mistakes are mine and mine alone and I hope that it doesn't offend anyone. _

_P.P.S. So, road trips and geography aren't my strong suit so I kind of guestimated and tried doing as much research as a I could, thank goodness for Google maps, eh? Hahaha, hopefully it seems believable but it's mostly about Spencer and Toby's relationship, the road is like the catalyst or something like that, hahaha, hope you all still enjoy!_


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did but then it would probably center around Spencer and Toby so…yeah, I've got nothing. _

_Pairing: Spencer/Toby…because we all want to see them run away together. _

_Summary: They're driving past the Welcome to Rosewood sign when she grabs one of his hands and holds on to it tightly. _

_Warning: Will contain language and in later chapters adult situations but none too graphic this will PG-13. _

_Author's note: So, I had inspiration while writing this story. I listened to the Never Let Me Go soundtrack theme, over and over again. So, youtube it. It goes perfectly, at least I think so. It's by Marcelo Zarvos who I think is amazing. Let me know what you all think!_

_

* * *

_

Underneath starry skies

Chapter 3

* * *

"Want to know a secret?" Toby whispers to her.

They're lying on their sides on top of the bed. It's dark in the room. The curtains are shut, the lights are off but Spencer knows looks are deceiving because there is a stream of sunlight coming through a gap between the curtains. It illuminates that one spot. A spot of light in a room of darkness.

"What is it?"

They're close to each other. Close enough to feel the heat of their breaths. Their bodies aren't touching and Spencer wants to reach out and close the gap, she wants to put her hands above his heartbeat and feel the steady rhythm. Because when she feels his heartbeat, she can imagine for one moment that it beats for her. _Just for her_.

"I've always wanted to see the Grand Canyon." Toby smiles at her and it's a boyish smile that lights up his face.

Spencer knows that the sun has nothing on Toby's smile. It's not the gap between the curtains that lights up the room, it's Toby.

"I'll take you there." She promises him. And she means it. She's never meant anything more in her life. "I'll take you to the Grand Canyon."

* * *

Spencer commandeered the car from Toby. She argued that she hasn't driven once, except to get food and she's aching to get behind the wheel. Toby relents after she pouts her lips and she squeals, grabs the keys and tells him to hurry up and get in the car.

She's been driving ever since. They stop off at another motel and she picks up the pace again. She has the destination in mind. Then again, they've always had a destination but this one means more to her. It means a lot to _him_ and Spencer knows that she can't really give him anything that would express her gratitude at having him with her, more than this.

She follows the signs and looks over at Toby. He's curled on the passenger seat sleeping. Spencer smiles tenderly and looks out the window. The sky is turning pink, the sun, huge and bright is low in the sky. She turns a corner and drives straight. As soon as she's arrived, she puts the car in park and turns off the ignition. She's silent for a moment taking in the majestic beauty.

Her heart is pounding when she shakes Toby awake. "Toby. Toby. Wake-up."

His eyes open and he frowns. "What's wrong?"

Spencer shakes her head, words caught in her throat. "Nothing's wrong. Look out the window."

He turns his head and then looks at Spencer. Disbelief is written on his face and then it turns to awe. He stumbles out the car door and stands in front of the car. Spencer follows. She can feel the small camera she bought from the gas station earlier, digging into her hip. She takes it out and slides on top of the hood of the car and stays silent. She lets him have his moment because this is for him. _This is all for him_.

The Grand Canyon is glorious and wondrous but seeing Toby, arms outstretched and head tilted back, almost makes her cry because she has never seen anything so _beautiful_ and so _free._ She takes a picture of him like that, back facing her and without a care in the world and she knows that she'll cherish this picture forever.

He turns around and slides next to her on the hood of the car. He puts his arm around her and she snuggles into his side. "Is it everything you dreamed of?" She asks quietly. Even though she's whispering, she can hear herself echo, her words carried along with the wind and she wonders how many people before her were in this same situation, asking themselves and the one they were with the same question.

"It's more." He replies, just as quietly. "You did this for me?"

_Yes,_ she wants to cry. _Yes, I did this for you because it's the least I could do. It's everything I have to offer_. She nods, unable to say anything for fear she may just burst into tears.

He pulls her tighter against him and rests his head atop hers. "Thank you." He says into her hair. He grabs one of her hands and intertwines his fingers with hers.

They watch the sun set into the horizon and they watch the sky turn black and they watch the million of small bright stars come out and they watch the moon hang high in the sky.

She doesn't know how long they stay in that same position just watching everything; all she knows is that they never let go of each other's hand.

* * *

Toby took the keys from her and they kept on driving. They didn't say anything in the car. They didn't really have to.

* * *

When Spencer wakes up, it's to the blinding sun and even brighter lights. It's to honking cars and oddly enough the sound of people. Then she takes in her surroundings and laughs. "Las Vegas?"

They drive along the Strip and she puts the window down. She leans her head out a little. She takes in the smell of exhaust and desert and she bites her lip. The wind is light and cool and it whips her hair all over the place. She sees people walking, cameras in hands, she sees lovers holding hands and she sees children, so childlike in their awe.

They grab a room at another motel. Neither of them brought their credit and debit cards. They both emptied their accounts before they left. It was part of their plan. Cash only. They've both watched enough movies to know the various ways to track a person down.

Spencer wants to explore Vegas and Toby grabs her hand they're out the door. They walk along the Strip, stopping in various places to buy souvenirs. She buys something for each of the girls. She's about to walk out of one store when she sees a green baby onesie. With white block letters it says _'Mommy, are we there yet?'_ and the Vegas sign underneath it. She doesn't know why she's attracted to it. Doesn't know why she reaches out and grabs it but she does.

She knows she's not supportive of Melissa and she knows that they're relationship is screwed up and Spencer has no idea how long she's going to be gone but her _sister_ is _pregnant_. Spencer is going to be an _aunt_ and the thought alone makes her heart constrict. So, she buys it. Depending on what happens, she could give it to Melissa in person and if all else fails, she could always send it.

She thinks she may just send it. That way it won't hurt as much when Melissa probably rejects it.

* * *

They get back to the motel and they place their bags on the floor. Toby crawls on the bed and Spencer follows. She lays her head down on his chest, above his heart. She closes her eyes and allows herself to be lulled asleep by the sound of his steady heartbeat.

_Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. _

In her sleepy daze, the sound, for some odd reason, reminds her of how coming home should feel like.

* * *

Toby wakes her up at some un-godly hour in the morning. It's still so dark out. Within an hour, they're showered and ready to go. As soon as Spencer slides into the passenger seat, she leans her head against the window and yawns.

They drive down the Strip again and the lights are blinding. It's so unlike the Grand Canyon, where they watched nature in all its glory. No, Vegas is a force of nature on its own.

She sends a silent goodbye to the city and closes her eyes.

She wakes up to Toby shaking her. "What's wrong?"

The sky is a shade of light blue and pink, the sun creeping higher and higher. She can hear the water and she frowns. She looks out the car window and they're parked in front of a beach.

Then it hits her; Vegas, Nevada is right next to California.

They both get out of the car. Toby locks it for safety but Spencer can barely wait. She takes off her shoes, rolls up her jeans and practically sprints into the Pacific Ocean.

The waves are small and they tease her ankles. The water is a little cold but Spencer doesn't care. Instead, she twirls and laughs and kicks water into the air. Her lungs feel like they're burning. A bubble makes its way up and her heart is pounding. She's feeling _so much_ at once.

Toby has the small camera in his hands and is snapping pictures.

"Toby!" She yells out, "Toby! We're here! We're finally here!"

She gets out of the water and practically runs to him. "I can't believe it. We're here, in California and it's everything that I've-" she cuts herself off and laughs. And she laughs and she laughs until her legs crumble and she's on the sand crying. "Oh God. _Oh God_."

Toby kneels down next to her and wraps his arms around her. "It's okay. We're here, Spencer. We're finally here."

* * *

_I know, I know, this chapter was kind of long wasn't it? Do you guys like it? I hope you all do. I think I am actually kind of happy with it. I had fun writing it so I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter. There isn't that many after this one. I think probably three maximum four more chapters. _

_So, you guys are still so very awesome. Your support means the world to me. I don't know how or even if I convey this enough but, each and every one of you make my heart soar. _

_Onto my wonderful reviewers:_

**EvilEmmaEvans**_: Did you get my review? Because I did review your story, finally. I won't tell you what I said, you'll have to read it! :P hahah. Thanks so much for your review! Long stories and I don't get along very well. I tend to get bored and forget about them but this one is kind of special to me. It's been helping me deal with some stuff so I want to make it meaningful so thank you again for your review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! P.S. My sisters get so frustrated with me when I get so happy to see Spencer and Toby on screen as well!_

**Laura**_- I know right! I think it's because they're so deep and have a lot going on that they just need to get to know each other before diving into a relationship and yeah…that's what I love about them so much! I've got something set up in the next chapter which is kind of weird and probably not at all realistic but it's gonna have to happen to get this story to where I need/want it to go. I was actually thinking about making a series regarding Toby/Spencer but they're going to be one-shots about their past/present/future. We'll see how it goes! Thanks so much for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

**123joy15**_- Thank you so much for the review! And thanks for the tip! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

**Ainsley**_- Thank you! I'm so happy that you like it. Rosewood will definitely make an appearance in the next chapter especially because the next chapter kind of brings it all to a boil-ish type of thing. Hahah. California, I think suits everyone. I went there in November and fell in love with the place, literally. And I'm itching to go back. haha. Thanks so much for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

**Pagan-Angel13**_- Thank you so much! I'm glad that you liked the last chapter and I really hope that you like this one as well! I thought that it would be good to have Veronica as the main pov when it comes to Rosewood because she's Spencer's mom and we all know that despite her ways she does care about Spencer, it was evident from the last episode, right? Or maybe it's just me? Hahhaa. Oh Melissa, I love to hate that character. I love the actress though. Thanks so much for the review and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

**Sparksfly16**_- hahaha, yeah, Hanna's awesome like that. Some of the things that come out of her mouth are fantastic! Lol. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_You all are amazing! Thank you so much! If I missed anyone I am so sorry!_

_Seriously, you are all fantastic!_

_Much love, _

_Bex_

_P.S. All mistakes are mine and mine alone and I apologize if they offend anyone_.


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did but then it would probably center around Spencer and Toby so…yeah, I've got nothing. _

_Pairing: Spencer/Toby…because we all want to see them run away together. _

_Summary: They're driving past the Welcome to Rosewood sign when she grabs one of his hands and holds on to it tightly. _

_Warning: Will contain language and in later chapters adult situations but none too graphic this will PG-13. _

_Author's note: So, I had inspiration while writing this story. I listened to the Never Let Me Go soundtrack theme, over and over again. So, youtube it. It goes perfectly, at least I think so. It's by Marcelo Zarvos who I think is amazing. Let me know what you all think!_

_

* * *

_

Underneath starry skies

Chapter 4

* * *

_Rosewood_

"What do you mean it's _gone_?" Hanna shares a startled look with Emily and Aria, then turns back to face Spencer's mom.

Veronica lets out a sigh but that doesn't stop the small smile (that never really reaches her eyes) from gracing her face. "I think you know what it means girl. The evidence against Spencer is gone."

"Just like that?" Aria asks.

"It's been a week and a half." Veronica fixes the girls with a stare. "Have you heard from Spencer yet?"

Emily shakes her head. "No. She hasn't called or e-mailed or sent a postcard or a carrier pigeon-"

"Em," Hanna interrupts, "she gets it."

"Well, she hasn't called here either."

"She's okay though." Aria states. "I mean she's Spencer and she's a survivor."

"She's with Toby." Ian snorts, "don't know how safe she can be with him."

Hanna's eyes burn with fury and she opens her mouth but before she can say anything, Emily slaps a hand over it. Emily smiles at the Hastings family. "Right, well, we're just going to go. If Spencer calls, we'll let her know what's happened. Bye!"

As soon as they're outside, Emily lets her hand fall to her side.

"You should have let me bitch him out."

"Yeah," Aria scoffs, "And what? Have a pregnant lady come flying at you, claws out? We'll take a pass on that Hanna."

The three of them fumble with their cell phones when they feel them vibrate.

_Don't say I've never done nething for you bitches_. **A**

"I am getting so tired of this stupid game!" Hanna cries out.

"I'll take this one." Emily says, "We all know who made the evidence disappear."

"Incompetent police officers?" Aria asks hopefully.

"Wishful thinking." Hanna retorts. "Now, what does _A_ want in return?"

* * *

_Venice Beach, California_

They've been in California for almost a week and it's far exceeded Spencer's expectations. She and Toby have been to Hollywood, Malibu and Santa Monica. They're in Venice Beach now and the people litter the Boardwalk. She's holding Toby's hand; it's something that they always do. She doesn't really know why, they haven't talked about their relationship. She doesn't where their relationship stands but she knows that given the choice, she'll stand beside him. Never in front of him, never behind him, always _beside _him.

It's late afternoon and they've come to a secluded spot at the end of the Boardwalk. There's a little souvenir store that has music blaring out of its stereo. She likes California because everyone is so diverse. Everyone is so different. In Rosewood, everyone's the same, it doesn't matter how individual they think they are, in the end, they're all cut from the same cloth.

But in California, it's different. Every person she walks by is different, their own story, their own difficulties etched on their faces. She's seen it in the various cities she and Toby have already visited and it's so blatantly obvious in Venice Beach.

A slow song fills the air and Spencer frowns and tilts her head. She isn't familiar with the song, isn't familiar with its singer, it doesn't matter to Toby though. He stretched out his hand and gestures her to take it. She takes it without hesitation, without question.

_I lost my mind long ago_

_Down that yellow brick road_

_Took a train down to the river_

_Where I dove right in_

_The skinny-dippin' girl_

_Made the blue bird sing_

_I fell in love in California_

_She blew my mind_

"Look around." He tells her.

She does look around and she sees people staring at her. "Everyone's staring at us."

"That's true," Toby admits, "want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because we're dancing."

The double meaning is so clear. In Rosewood, people looked at them for different reasons. They looked at Toby because they think he killed Alison. They looked at Spencer because she became a person of interest in Alison's murder. But here, in California, they're looking at _both of them_ in an entirely different light.

They dance until the sun goes down and they keep on dancing even after the shop closed and the music stopped.

They just kept dancing.

* * *

The television is on in their motel room and they're both lying in bed watching _The Wizard of Oz_. Spencer sometimes wants to tell Toby the truth. She wants to tell him about the things she's done, she wants to tell him why she hates Ian, why she and Melissa have never gotten along, she wants to tell him that even though she has the girls, she feels so lonely in Rosewood.

Toby is the first person she wants to tell everything to.

And every time she opens her mouth to tell him, something seizes in her. Something grips her heart in an ice-cold hold.

"Toby," Spencer starts, her voice shakes and she can feel her whole body tremble. "Toby, there's something that I have to tell you."

He turns his head to look at her and it all comes tumbling out.

She doesn't know if she's coherent. She doesn't know if she makes any sense or if he can understand what she's saying, all she knows is that every little secret she has (with the exception of _A_) comes spilling out of her mouth.

By the end of her confession, she's on her knees on the bed and the tears are flowing down her face. He's silent as he shifts onto his knees and cups her face in his hands. His thumbs brush away the stray tears and he kisses her forehead. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that."

She laughs humorlessly. "Don't you understand what I did? What I've done and now I've dragged you into this and-"

"Spencer." Toby stops her mid sentence. "Spencer, I wanted to come and if we could go back in time I would _still _be here, in this moment, with you. As for what you did, it's in the past. Spencer, everything is in the past."

"How can you even look at me?"

"Easy, it's like this." And on bended knees, they stare at each other until they've memorized every line, every wrinkle, and every freckle on each other's face.

* * *

Her back is facing him and he's spooned behind her when he tells her his own demons. He tells her everything that happened with Jenna and his voice is so haunted, so disgusted with himself that Spencer wants to cry all over again, but for him.

"What messed up families, huh?"

He lets out a bark of laughter. "We haven't come out so bad."

The comment surprises her and she laughs loudly. "Yeah, I guess we're just two peas in a pod." She turns around in his arms. "I don't think any differently about you."

The relief is evident in his eyes. He leans forward and Spencer thinks he's going to kiss her forehead because its what he always does. Except, he puts his index finger under her chin and lifts her head and he presses his lips against hers.

The breath is literally taken from her body. There have been nights where she's lied awake, terrified at the thought of forgetting how his mouth felt like against hers. And just like the sound of his heartbeat, kissing him feels like coming home, in this little makeshift room they've made for themselves.

Toby convinces her to call the girls and while the prospect of hearing their voices is appealing, Spencer kind of just wants to keep kissing Toby.

She relents and picks up the phone in their room and dials Emily's number.

"_Hello?"_ Emily answers on the third ring.

Spencer's voice catches in her throat. Oh, God. She never thought it would be this emotional to hear Emily's voice.

"_Hello?"_

Spencer clears her throat, "Hi, Em."

"_Spencer?" "Spencer? What do you mean Spencer?" "Spencer's on the phone?"_ She hears three voices all at once and she should have known that they were all together.

"_Spence, just wait one minute, we're in the café, we're going to go outside."_ Spencer can hear shuffling, doors slam and suddenly everything seems amplified. _"You're on speaker and we're in an alley, talk."_

"_Spencer!"_ Hanna squeals. _"How are you? Are you okay? Where are you? And you so did not tell us you were running away with Toby!"_

"_Yeah,"_ Aria admits, _"you kind of threw us for a loop."_

"_Spencer,"_ Emily cuts in anxiously, _"you can come home. It's okay for you to come home. The evidence is gone. We think _A_ got rid of it but you're free to come home."_

Spencer barely gets one word in. "What?"

"_Come home."_ Hanna pleads. _"Please, Spencer, we miss you and we just want to know your safe."_

She glances at the bathroom door where she can hear the water running. "I am safe." She tells them earnestly. "I'm with Toby and he's…he makes me feel…" She's at a loss for words for how Toby makes her feel.

The girls are silent on the line. _"Spencer?"_ Aria calls out hesitantly, her voice sad, as if she knows the answer before Spencer gives it. _"You weren't planning on coming back were you?"_

"I wasn't planning on it." Spencer admits. "I miss you girls and I love you all more than anything in this world but I'm happy in California."

"_You little bitch!"_ Hanna yelps playfully, "_You promised __**me**__ we'd go to California."_

Spencer laughs and wipes away stray tears that slide down her cheeks. "You'd love it here Han, it's magnificent. We're in Venice beach right now in this shitty little motel next to the beach and I couldn't be happier."

"_Is Toby treating you okay?"_ Emily asks.

"Yes." Spencer laughs. "God, he's amazing. He's been amazing and I…Aria, you know how you describe how you feel about Mr. Fitz? And Emily how you feel about Maya? I think that's how I feel about Toby. He makes my heart beat fast and he makes me feel like I'm worthy and he makes me smile and he holds my hands and he just…when he's close to me all I want to do is lay next to him and listen to his heartbeat."

The girls are silent and she almost see them share a sad look, she can almost imagine their watery eyes and their heads nod in silent acquiescence. _"Then stay."_ Emily says, her voice loud and clear. _"Stay and be happy and we'll visit."_

"_Scope out the malls for me, will you? Oh and tell Toby I'll kick his ass if he makes you cry."_ Hanna tells her.

"_You deserve this Spencer."_ Aria pipes in. _"We love you. Never forget that."_

"I love you all too." _More than you know_.

She hangs up the phone just as Toby walks out of the bathroom. He has his pajamas on and his hair is still wet. She looks up at him and she knows that her eyes are filled with tears.

"Is everything okay? Were they mad?"

She shakes her head. "No, of course not. It's just…they're all I've had for so long and now…" She leans into his arms and he holds her there, sitting on the edge of the bed and staring at the pale pink phone that carried the hardest goodbye Spencer had to ever go through.

She sniffles and looks up at him. "I don't want to cry anymore." She wipes at her face. "Can we plan something?"

"Like what?"

She shrugs. "Like the rest of our lives?"

"I like that." He admits to her. "Our lives. Spencer and Toby. Toby and Spencer. Always interchangeable."

"Always." Spencer promises.

* * *

_Rosewood_

Melissa knows something is up when she sees the three girls scurry out of the café and into an alley. She follows quietly behind them, keeping enough space to not be seen but close enough to hear what's going on.

She clamps a hand on her mouth when she hears Spencer's voice.

It angers her that Spencer wouldn't call their mother. It angers her that Spencer would be so unreasonable to run away in the first place. Everything Spencer has ever done manages to anger Melissa.

She knows that she should leave that alley. She knows that she should take what she heard to her grave because a life without Spencer would be easier. It would make everything _so_ much easier. But their mother is sitting at home, staring at the phone waiting for a call from a daughter that never will have the courage to call. Their father watches the front door and his eyebrows shoot up when it opens, only to frown when he sees it's just her or Ian or anyone else.

Melissa has never been a good sister. This she knows. This she is not ashamed to admit. But she has been and always will be a good daughter. She knows on her way home that she's signing away Spencer's happiness and the thought does tug at her heart because she doesn't want to. Despite their very dysfunctional relationship, Melissa wants her sister to be happy and she honestly does _not_ think that Toby _fucking _Cavanaugh makes her sister happy.

She opens the front door to the house and sees her mother, father and husband in the living room. She clears her throat. "Spencer's in California. She's staying at some shitty motel right next to Venice Beach and Ian was right, she is with Toby."

She watches her parents digest the information and everyone is up in arms. Her father is on the phone getting two tickets to L.A. One for him and one for Ian.

"Why Ian?" Her mother argues. "I can go!"

She doesn't hear the rest of the argument. Instead, she leans against the doorframe.

She has an unsettling feeling in her stomach and she knows it's not because of her pregnancy.

* * *

_The song that is in italics when Toby and Spencer are dancing is called Yellow Brick Road by Angus and Julia Stone. It's a fantastic song, actually, they're fantastic. I would suggest everyone listen to them. They are amazing!_

_Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm not too fond of this chapter but it kind of needed to be done. So, I suck at this whole entire, cop thing and I mea really, we all know that A isn't going to let Spencer take the blame because it's just too vindictive. She'll play and tease and torture them but she would never let them take the fall for it. At least I hope not because she's helped them before so I kind of think in this situation she would do it again. _

_Thanks again for the reviews! They mean a lot! _

_So…I've been trying this new thing. I've been sending Personal Messages to signed in reviewers. Obviously, for the reviewers that are not signed in I am SO STILL GIVING YOU A SHOUT OUT! It's just a little further down, hahhaa, but let me know what you all think, should I stick with it on the story page or is Personal Messages, a good idea?_

_Now onto my reviewers who I didn't send a message to:_

**Laura**_- OH. MY. GOD. DID YOU SQUEAL AS MUCH AS I DID? HAHAHA. Thanks so much for the review, I love that you love my story and that settles it, as soon as I'm done this story I will do the series of one-shots. It's going to be so much fun! Yay! Hahah. Thanks again for the review and I hope you enjoyed the update!_

**Ainsley**_- Thank you! I sincerely hope you do get the chance to go to California one day because it's seriously a world on its own. I was there for a few days and I fell in love with it. I'm really happy that you like the story and like the pace everything is going at and I hope that you enjoy this update and the updates that come after! Thanks again!_

_YOU ARE ALL AMAZING!_

_Much love, _

_Bex_


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did but then it would probably center around Spencer and Toby so…yeah, I've got nothing. _

_Pairing: Spencer/Toby…because we all want to see them run away together. _

_Summary: They're driving past the Welcome to Rosewood sign when she grabs one of his hands and holds on to it tightly. _

_Warning: Will contain language and in later chapters adult situations but none too graphic this will PG-13. _

_Author's Note: There's just the epilogue after this folks._

_

* * *

_

underneath starry skies

Chapter 5

* * *

When Spencer wakes up on Friday morning, there is a feeling in her gut. She frowns, puts a hand to her stomach and cocks her head to the side. She knows its not cramps. There's no possible way it could be. It doesn't even really feel like cramps, its more internal, it's more of an intrinsic feeling that something feels _off._ That something has the chance of going horribly wrong.

She shakes her head and makes her way to the bathroom. Everything is fine. Toby is sleeping peacefully, laying on his stomach, eyes closed and face serene. She leans against the bathroom door and smiles softly.

She showers, gets dressed and walks around the room. She's sitting on the chair next to the bed when Toby wakes up. "Morning." She says.

"Morning." He yawns. "How long have you been awake?"

"An hour or so."

"Are you okay?"

He sees through her façade so easily and Spencer constantly forgets that this is _Toby _and Toby for some odd reason, knows Spencer better than Spencer does.

"Yeah." She leans down and kisses his lips. "I'll be fine. I'm going to run out and grab some breakfast. The usual?"

He nods. "Sounds great."

They've already fallen into a steady routine and it feels good…it feels normal. Unlike the feeling she has in her gut.

* * *

She sees the people leaning outside their doors before she understands what's going on. She has the bag full of food in her hand and she looks down the hall, where _their_ room is. She can see a door flung open and her heart beats faster as she makes her way down the hall. She can feel the adrenaline rush through her blood. She doesn't know what she'll do if something has happened to Toby. She'd most likely never forgive herself for leaving him.

"Toby!" She yells, her voice on the edge of hysterics. "Toby!" She jumps into the room and in one fell swoop, her heart drops to her stomach.

Her father is standing next to her luggage and Ian is standing to the right of Toby. And Toby, _oh Toby_, is sitting on the chair she was occupying just this morning, nursing a black eye.

"What did you do?" Spencer asks, her voice loud. "What have you _done_?" She drops the bag of food and everything crashes to the floor. She makes her way to Toby, but her father steps in the way. He grabs her by the arm and pulls her to the door. "Let go!"

"You're coming home." Her father tells her.

She looks up at her father and it's the first time she's seen her father look so tired, so defeated, so…devastated. "I am home." She says. She yanks her arm out of her dad's grasp only to get pulled out of the room by Ian.

And Ian has to take her kicking and screaming. "Let me go! Get off of me! I hate you! _Let me go_!"

"Don't touch her!" Toby roars.

They're outside and everyone is staring at them. She's never heard Toby yell like that before. Usually, he's so composed, so collected but the fire she sees raging in his eyes is fully directed at Ian and Spencer has never seen someone filled with so much disdain, so much distrust than how Toby is looking at Ian.

Her father takes her out of Ian's grasp, tells Ian to grab Spencer's bags and he's pulling her down the hall.

Spencer resists. She's pulling and shoving and begging her father to let her go. "Dad! Dad! Please, dad, let me go!" She starts crying, partly from the pain and mostly because she doesn't want to leave Toby. She finally gets away from her father's grip and she races down to Toby. She throws herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Please don't let them take me." She cries into his neck.

He pulls her tightly against him and buries his head in her hair. "Spencer."

"Don't let them take me! Toby please, we have plans. We're happy here. Toby, please."

He cups her face and for the first time, she sees tears in his eyes (and his black and blue eye doesn't take away from how devastating beautiful he is looking at her like she's his lifeline) and she knows that this is _killing_ him almost as much as this is killing her. "Listen to me, when we get back to Rosewood, nothing will keep me away from you."

"I don't want to go." She croaks out. "I don't want to leave you."

He kisses her then. She steps on her tip toes, eager to press herself against him. She doesn't care that her father is watching. She doesn't care that Ian and everyone else is watching. She just cares about him and how his tongue is tracing every contour of her mouth.

"One day, we'll be free of this mess." He promises.

"We're already free." She tells him.

"I love you Spencer Hastings." He murmurs against her lips.

She's yanked away before she can tell him that she loves him too that _she loves him so fucking much that it hurts. _

_

* * *

_

No one talks on the plane ride. They're sitting in first class and all Spencer can do is lean her head against the window and cower away from anyone who tries talking to her.

"_Spencer," her father says on the car ride to the airport, "we were worried about you."_

"_Since when?" She snaps. "Since when have you given a flying fuck about me?"_

"_Spencer-" Ian starts._

"_Shut-up!" Spencer snarls. "Don't you understand? Do you realize what you did? You took me away from Toby."_

"_He's trouble." Her father's voice is stern._

_She shakes her head, disgusted and frustrated. "You know nothing. None of you know a damn thing."_

This is the last thing she says before she shuts down.

* * *

Her mother and Melissa are at the airport and they wave their arms to get their attention. Her father and Ian told her on the plane that it was Melissa who spilled the beans and for some reason this fact doesn't surprise Spencer at all.

Spencer looks around her surroundings. She walks towards the tall windows and watches as a plane takes off. The sky is dark with clouds and tiny splatters of rain stain the window. The weather is a sure sign that she's back on the east coast where there hardly is any warm sun, where there's no beach, where there definitely is no Toby and where their freedom is suddenly caged.

"Spencer." It's Melissa who calls out to her. Her sister is standing next to her and Spencer can see her belly start to grow. "Spencer, come on, we're going home now."

Spencer shakes her head and lets out a bitter laugh and it surprises Melissa. "Look, I know that you're young and you think that Toby is-"

"Shut-up Melissa." Spencer says tiredly. "Just…I give up. You win. You can have anything you want, you can get bragging rights, just don't…" She turns around and shrugs. "Just don't ever say anything about Toby because you don't understand. You will _never_ be able to understand."

* * *

It's Monday and she doesn't go to school. Spencer hasn't been out of her room all weekend. She eats in her room and stares out the window from the chair in her room. It's nine o'clock in the morning when she hears her door open and a series of footsteps follow.

"Spencer?" She can hear Emily's soft voice and her bed dips as three bodies climb onto the bed. "Spence?"

"I miss him." She mumbles. "I miss Toby and California and freedom."

"Think about it this way, the evidence against you is gone." Hanna says brightly but it's not laced with much enthusiasm.

"We're so sorry Spencer." Aria apologizes. "We had you on speaker and we thought the coast was clear but someone heard and-"

"I know." Spencer cuts in. "It was Melissa. It's always Melissa. My dad and Ian told me on the plane."

Hanna sighs and gets up. "Well, screw all this sadness, we need music!" She hops over and turns on the radio and Spencer hears the familiar melody, the familiar voice and is transported back to that secluded spot at the end of the Venice Beach boardwalk.

"_Look around." _

_Everyone's staring at us."_

"_That's true, want to know why?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because we're dancing."_

"Spencer?" Aria calls out hesitantly.

Spencer shakes her head and feels her throat close up. "This song- we-it's…_this song."_

_I lost my mind long ago_

_Down that yellow brick road_

_Took a train down to the river_

_Where I dove right in_

_The skinny-dippin' girl_

_Made the blue bird sing_

_I fell in love in California_

_She blew my mind_

She sits up and looks at them. "I didn't tell him that I love him."

Then she bursts into tears.

She cries so hard that her chest hurts.

Spencer's laptop beeps with a message but they don't answer it. No one even looks at it because they all know who it's from.

_Poor Spencer. Guess a heart doesn't really break, it shatters. How's it feel to be broken?_ **A**.

* * *

Veronica Hastings has never been good at comforting people. She's tried all weekend with Spencer but Spencer won't even look at her. Spencer won't look at anyone except Emily, Hanna and Aria. She stays in her room, locked away from everyone and everything.

Melissa is convinced that Spencer needs to see a psychiatrist now more than ever. "Who knows what that boy did to her?"

There is a part that wants to viciously agree with her oldest daughter but another part, a larger part, a more prominent part, doesn't.

She's not able to sleep one night so she walks towards the kitchen. She turns on the light and jumps back in surprise to see Spencer with the fridge open. "Hi."

Spencer looks at her and says nothing.

"Spencer…" She wants to say that she's sorry for failing as a mother; she wants to hold her and comfort her when she knows that her heart is shattered but she can't. "You never called." She says instead.

"Because I didn't want to. Because I _knew_ this would happen."

"Spencer, you're only seventeen, of course we would have got you."

"We were going to look at schools and part time jobs. We had enough money with us that would last us for about seven months if we found a cheap place to live. We had our lives, _our lives_ as in _together_, planned. And we were happy."

Veronica's throat closes up at the emotion in her daughter's voice. "Darling…"

"I love him. And not in this Romeo and Juliet or Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy type of way, I mean we actually love each other. He knows everything about me and he doesn't care. I know everything about him and I don't look at him any differently. Do you get that? Because let me tell you something mom, when I lay next to him, when I kiss him, when I hold his hand, when I listen to his heart beat it feels like _home._ It makes me feel like all these years of trying to live up to your expectations, don't even matter because he loves me for _me_. For the slightly weird, emotional wreck that _I _am."

Her daughter breaks down at that point. Tears sliding down her face. Her body is shaking and in that moment, Veronica sees how much this boy, _Toby_, affects her. "I was broken and he fixed me. _I love him_."

She covers her face with her hands and her body wracks with sobs. Veronica goes around the island and pulls her daughter into her arms. She pats her hair down and kisses the top of her head. "I am so sorry." Veronica says, her voice cracking with emotion. "Oh, god. Spencer, I am so sorry."

* * *

She makes her way down familiar roads the morning after. It's early in the morning, the sun isn't even completely up, but Veronica Hastings is driving through the town that is her home with one destination in mind.

She's somehow not too surprised to see him sitting on the front porch, a cup of coffee in his hands. She parks the car and gets out. She walks up to him and he stares at her with curiosity. "Toby?" She walks up the steps and stretches out her arm, her hand facing him. "I don't think we've officially met. I'm Veronica Hastings, Spencer's mom."

"Toby. Toby Cavanaugh."

It's the hardest thing she's had to do. Sit on the front porch and push aside all of her prejudices. But she does and she somehow gets to know the boy sitting beside her. She leaves forty-five minutes later, getting his side of the story. Once she's satisfied, she gets into her car and drives home.

She thinks she's finally come to that hard realization that while Rosewood is her home; it doesn't have to be Spencer's.

* * *

"Is this wise?" Her husband asks her, when he sees who walks through the front door.

"Probably not." Veronica admits. "Toby, her room is up the stairs and the first door to the right."

"Mom…"

"Don't start Melissa." Veronica says. "Just don't."

"Mrs. Hastings," Ian gets cut off too.

"When I said Melissa, I meant you too Ian." She looks up the stairs as Toby inches higher and then disappears from sight. "We may not like him but Spencer loves him and after everything she's been through, we can give her that."

* * *

"Go away." Spencer mumbles to the person who dips her bed.

She hears soft masculine laughter. "That's not what you were saying in California."

Her eyes snap open and she lifts her head. "Toby?" She looks into his smiling face. "It's really you? You're really here? How'd you get past the front door?"

"You're mom let me in."

"Really?"

"Really." He opens the covers and snuggles into them. "I don't know about you, but I haven't been sleeping really well."

She laughs in disbelief and wraps herself around him, placing her head directly above his heart. "Me too. What a coincidence."

They're quiet for a moment. "Toby?" Spencer says quietly, as if she's sharing a secret with him.

"Mhmm?"

"I love you too."

From their vantage point, they watch the sun rise and illuminate the room with light.

It doesn't matter to Spencer though, she's lulled to sleep by the sound of Toby's heart that she knows beats for her. _Just for her_.

_Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. _

_

* * *

_

_OMG. It's almost done. As in the epilogue to go and it's done. You guys have been so amazing that I just had to put this up for you guys. It's kind of anti-climatic, I know. But it's how I always had it in my mind and I just really wanted to write it out before I got discouraged. I sent Personal Messages to the signed in reviewers and **Laura** and **Ainsley**, I wrote to you in the previous chapters. If i missed anyone I am so sorry, just let me know and I will give you the biggest shout out in the last epilogue!_

_I love you all so much. You have no idea and a more in-depth deep appreciation note will be written in the epilogue._

_I hope you have all enjoyed reading as much as I have enjoyed writing._

_Much, much love_

_Bex._

_P.S. All mistakes are mine and mine alone._


	7. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did but then it would probably center around Spencer and Toby so…yeah, I've got nothing. _

_Pairing: Spencer/Toby…because we all want to see them run away together. _

_Summary: They're driving past the Welcome to Rosewood sign when she grabs one of his hands and holds on to it tightly. _

_Warning: Will contain language and in later chapters adult situations but none too graphic this will PG-13. _

_Author's note: This is it. The end. _

_

* * *

_

underneath starry skies

Epilogue

* * *

It's dark when Spencer carries the last of her bags to the front door.

It's been two years since Alison died. Two years since their lives were uprooted. Two years and its all gone. Done.

Sometimes, Spencer wakes up and thinks that everything was a dream. She wakes up and thinks that one day Toby will leave her when he realizes that his sanity shouldn't have to come at the cost of helping her keep hers.

Then he comes by, or holds her, or kisses her and all the pain, all the negativity goes away when he's near. She sometimes falls into his arms when she thinks he's not looking at her. He catches her without hesitation, without even thinking about it, he always catches her. No one knows the importance of being held more than they do.

She's read stories and watched movies about the summer before college and how it should be wild but Spencer and the girls have lived on the wild side enough. Instead, they took it easy. They watched movies, they went shopping, they helped each other pack and they held each other when emotions got to be too much.

They didn't cry when they said goodbye earlier this afternoon. They laughed and they joked and they held hands with the silent promise that they would see each other and they would never let each other go again. And it doesn't matter that Emily is off to Duke or that Hanna and Aria are off to NYU or that Spencer and Toby are going to UCLA, none of that matters, the distances don't matter because they're _all _connected. And that type of connection is not one to be broken by miles or states or whatever is put between them.

They know that, which is why they don't cry. Instead, they wish each other good luck and happiness and promises to Skype fill the room.

She leaves them with an emotion so heavy that it takes falling into Toby's arms to make her feel better. All she has to do is breathe in his scent and close her eyes and she can already smell the ocean and hear the waves and taste freedom that they both have longed for.

It should scare her how much Toby knows her but it doesn't. Instead, she takes comfort that when the world seems to be too much; Toby knows exactly what to do. She's not completely incompetent in the relationship either (and it is a relationship, _finally_), she knows what to do when words get thrown at him or when memories of more haunted days creep back.

It's a give and take relationship and she couldn't be more happy.

She takes one more look around the house and her eyes land on her niece. Anna is only a few months old and Spencer regrets not being able to see more of her but one day she'll visit. One day. _Maybe._

Her relationship with her sister hasn't changed. Melissa still doesn't like Toby and Spencer still really hates Ian and that's okay. They've worked around it. Kind of. Not really.

Her relationship with her mother has changed though, for the better. She stopped expecting so much and just started _accepting_. When she found out about their acceptance she made it clear that she was picking and paying for the apartment on the claim that Spencer and Toby would probably end up picking somewhere dangerous. Oh, and to call. If not everyday then every second day and Spencer agreed whole-heartedly.

Toby is waiting by the door, bags already packed in her car (they've decided that it's just easier that way) and Spencer feels her heart flutter. He's talking quietly with her dad when he looks up at her and smiles. "Hey, you ready?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I am."

Spencer hugs her mother and father and she sees tears in her mother's eyes. "Don't cry mom, we'll be fine."

"Oh honey, I'm not crying because of that. I'm crying because _I love you."_

It's the first time her mother says_ I love you_ and it's enough to almost bring Spencer to tears. "I love you too."

She kisses Anna on the forehead and nods to Melissa who nods back.

Spencer spares Ian a glance and nothing more.

She gets into the driver's seat and waits for Toby to settle into the passenger side. She waves to her family one last time before she puts the car in drive and starts down the road and away from Rosewood.

It's when they're driving past the _You're Now Leaving Rosewood_ sign that she grabs Toby's hand and grips it.

He doesn't let go of her hand and she lets the millions of bright stars lead the way to the rest of _their_ lives.

* * *

_California_

It's early morning, almost three days later when they finally pull into the parking lot of the beach.

They get out, stretch and Spencer locks the car doors. Together, she and Toby walk down and sit on the sand. She leans her head into Toby's shoulder and he holds her tightly. They watch the sunrise and realize that their lives have officially begun.

_Together. _

_

* * *

_

Across the country, four different phones simultaneously ring and the four girls simultaneously ignore their text message.

_Have fun. Life's grand when you actually live it. Don't ever forget me bitches_. **A**

**

* * *

**

_Holy crap. It's done. As in done. As in finished, as in I think I'm going to cry. _

_I just want to start off by thank you all. Every single one of you have made my heart soar. You have no idea what writing this meant to me. I had actually given up writing fanfiction and you're reviews, your replies have helped me realize that I still love writing and no one can take that away from me. Thank-you for sharing this with me. Thank you for being my inspiration and thank you for keeping me going. _

_I hope this conveys how much you guys mean to me and I want you all to know that I will be back, (with Toby and Spencer of course) and I hope to read from you guys in the future. _

_Onto my reviewers who didn't sign in:_

**Laura**_- No worries! I posted them both back to back. I couldn't wait to get your guys' opinion on them! Of course you can make a request! And when I do get around to writing that one-shot it'll be dedicated to you! Hanna, oh Hanna, she really does get all the great liners…did you hear the one about making the personal webpage? I think I almost died laughing! Lol. I can't wait to hear from you then! Oh me too! I hear someone dies in the season finale and I am crossing my fingers and toes that it's not Toby. I would cry and probably not watch the show anymore. That is how hard I ship them! Thanks so much for the review and I hope you enjoyed this last chapter!_

**Ainsley**_- Thank you! Hahah, don't you just loved mixed emotions? I'm glad that you liked it and thank you so much for the review! I hope you enjoyed the epilogue! I always do my best to give shout-outs. I've sent personal messages to those signed in but I always give shout outs to ones that don't sign in. Don't even worry about it. I have another account on here. It was my first one and I made a new one when I couldn't remember my password. Lol. Thanks again!_

_I've sent personal messages to my reviewers who are signed in. You know who you are. You are all amazing!_

_Thanks so much for your support!_

_Much love!_

_Bex._

_P.S. Any mistakes are mine and mine alone. _


End file.
